


Taomo

by Dulcinea



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcinea/pseuds/Dulcinea
Summary: Vegeta knew what was coming the second he allowed them to be “official.”





	Taomo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thesaurus_with_no_words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesaurus_with_no_words/gifts).



> I haven't written DBZ fanfiction since 2003. And this is the first time EVER I'm writing slash between Goku and Vegeta. AND I haven't written anything since one little one-shot in May earlier this year, so I feel very very rusty. And nervous. And scared. For "Thesaurus_with_no_words" because her story inspired me to write, and hopefully SOON I'll knock out that side story I wanna write for your excellent fic.

Vegeta knew what was coming the second he allowed them to be “official.” The doubts and the questions, the endless unsolicited advice. Everyone’s shocked faces when Goku told everyone the truth, the wide eyes when they asked how long. 

Some scowled. Others smiled. Few congratulated them, mostly for Goku’s sake. 

But the sentiment. Same thing. The very thing Vegeta warned Goku would happen.

_You're deluding yourself. Of all the people, it’s Vegeta? VEGETA?_

They don’t blatantly yell that in Goku’s face, or even are that blunt, because they do consider Goku’s feelings in all of this. 

But Vegeta understood all too well. 

The clear looks sent his way of you won’t last. The whispers they thought he couldn’t hear of _there’s definitely someone better for him._

And Vegeta knew damn well why. The caution and the underlying need to sabotage. Yes, the Prince of all Saiyans had become part of their group, but to drop this bombshell on their happy, stable view of their own world disrupted everything, and they couldn’t place a single blame on Goku. How could they? After all, Goku couldn’t have chosen Vegeta in all of this. Goku was the naïve one of the two. 

But Vegeta never managed to hide his smile when Goku shattered their view of their old friend and came to his new mate’s defense. 

Sometimes Goku didn’t need to say anything to them. It came in a pointed glare, a crinkle in the corner of his downturned lips, the burrowing of his eyebrows, or the crack of his knuckles if someone said something particularly harsh.

But they got the message loud and clear.

_He’s not what you want, but he’s mine. Deal with it._

Vegeta liked it best when Goku said it out loud though. The reactions were always priceless.

Still. He knew the toll this took on his mate. As much as Vegeta knew what the outcome would be – and as much as he hated to agree that yes, Goku was a tad naïve and reckless – he still hated the way Goku sulked over this. 

He watched him sulking now in the comfort of their living room, Goku sitting on the couch and staring outside at the mountains, the waning sun hiding behind a thicket of trees. 

“Let them act however they like,” Vegeta said. “If they come around, they come around. And if they don’t—"

“I know. We’ve been over this. I just…”

Goku crumbled where he sat, dumping his head down, chin meeting chest. 

Vegeta walked up to where he sat until he stood right behind him. He rested a hand on Goku’s neck and thumb the side of it, right over the mate mark. 

Goku rose a hand of his own and clasped his fingers over Vegeta’s.

Vegeta stepped closer and leaned down. He pressed his nose against the side of Goku’s neck, tickling his ear with his breath. 

“Chirigoari meigota nokar, Kakarot.” _This will pass._ He took in his mate scent with his next inhale, and sighed it into Goku’s skin, leaving a whisper of a kiss behind. 

Goku squeezed his hand. “Whatever that was… thank you.”

“Hn.” He pulled away, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Like usual, Goku seemed better as he turned around, looking Vegeta dead in the eye – the light back on his face. For some reason, speaking in their native language always seemed to give Goku the little perk he needed, and Vegeta was more than happy to oblige every time.

“You still gotta teach me, you know,” Goku said. “Who knows what things you’re getting away with.”

“Modurto tefu tago.” _Wouldn’t you like to know._

“Blah blah to you too.”

Vegeta chuckled. “Gutemoi.” _Idiot._ He turned away, leaving the room for the kitchen.

“Hey! I know that word! Vegeta…!”

His chuckle turned into a full-on laugh, one only Goku could bring out of him. And it pleased him well to hear his mate laugh with him too. 

Vegeta knew what would’ve happened when they became ‘official’ to Goku’s friends. But their doubts, their questions, all their words proved meaningless to him. In time, he hoped Goku would see the inevitability of changing their minds too. But… 

He watched Goku start up a kettle of tea, while fumbling under his breath their Saiyango alphabet nursery song – and Vegeta smiled, really smiled, at the sight.

Vegeta saw it a fruitless endeavor, but not his mate. Because that wasn’t him. Goku wouldn’t give up. He’d keep hoping. He’d keep trying.

Goku caught his stare and smiled. “Am I doing it right, Vegeta? The song?”

Vegeta nodded. 

_You’re doing just fine, taomo._ He leaned against the wall and sighed. _We will do just fine._

**Author's Note:**

> Taomo, in my made-up Saiyango language, means "lion." I have no idea why I went with that. It seemed to sort of it? 
> 
> If anyone has any sort of fandom-based Saiyan language dictionary, that would be great to use for the future! Because I got nothing, lol. 
> 
> Feedback is sincerely grateful. I'm very happy to be in this fandom, and I hope to write more stories in the future. And if I don't, then I plan on reviewing more stories in the future!


End file.
